Conventional payment methods, such as cash payment, credit card payment, account transfer, and the like, have been used in on/off-line commerce. In on-line e-commerce, credit card payment may be used through account transfer, user authentication, or the like. In off-line commerce, credit card payment may be performed by a point of sale (POS) reader reading a contact or non-contact type credit card. Examples of a credit card include a magnetic stripe card, an integrated circuit (IC) card, and the like, and an IC card with excellent security is now widely used.
In recent years, user authentication information loaded in an electronic device (for example, a portable terminal) has been used for on/off-line payment. For example, a user can utilize an electronic device loaded with credit card information as a credit card without carrying a separate credit card. In a case where an electronic device has a credit card function, payment may be made through a near field communication (NFC) method, a method of reading a bar code output on a screen, or a magnetic secure transmission (MST) method.
A conventional coil antenna has a structure to transfer credit card information to a reader through a coil by means of one of an MST method and an NFC method. The MST and NFC methods cannot be simultaneously applied since the MST and NFC methods use different types of coils. These method each have advantages and disadvantages.